


In the spiders web

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: Also the major character death is Mondatta, F/F, Or date!, find out ;D, implied Pharmercy, journy to the mess hall?, just so you guys know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena's game night is interrupted by a single knock on the door. How can feelings change so fast, so quickly? Tracer finds out as she is caught in the spiders web...((Fic is not as dramatic as the title just sayin))





	

"Can't keep up can ya? Love!"  
Lena or "Tracer' giggled as she ran over Lucio in game, much to his dismay.

"You ran over a baby!" He looked in shock as he saw Tracer speed past his paper-flat baby. "It's the babies fault love! Who let the baby drive a car huh?" Lena poked his cheek.  
"why don't you ask yourself?" Hana gave a grin as she zoomed past Tracer with her giant turtle.

"Oh ohh OHHH!" Lucio laughed  
"That was a good one!" He clapped Hana at the back who nodded with a smirk, it was a while before Tracer processed what Hana implied.

"OI! I ain't no baby!" She puffed up her chest and stood proud, "I'm an adult!'  
Hana smirked and rolled her eyes  
"Whatever you say~" She said as she crossed the finish line and turned to them both and flash a prize-winning smile 'GG get Gud."

"Come here you cheeky bugger!'  
Tracer pinched Hana's cheek and giggled. Lucio laughed and Hana laughed more out of panic since Lena had a suprisngly strong grip.

Game night was always full of laughs until a single knock on the door changed the mood.

Tracer relented and let go of the young stars cheek as she thought aloud. "Who would come here at this hour?" She got up and pulled off the blanket she was snuggled in.

"Go and see who then, probs that little guy Torb, burrowed his screwdriver."  
"Why would you need a screwdriver?"  
Asked Hana idly as she waited for Lena to open the door,"What else? For my skates!" He pointed to his legs. 

Lena chuckled. The doors in Gibraltar didn't have any peepholes to check on who's knocking but maybe Lucios right? It is Torbjorn here for the screwdriver but...When he knocks he usually hollers outside the door.

"Who is it?~" Lena asked, maybe it's Zarya? Oh..But she said she had to rest up early for tomorrow's so she couldn't join today's game night.

maybe it's Mcree? Junkrat told us he was hiding his hat here and we promised not to tell him, oh wait Mcree came here with the most  
worried look in his face."Where's mah hat!?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

The person behind the door didn't respond...Maybe it's Hanzo?  
Oh but Hanzo would announce it was himself, (rather loudly too.) Lena opened the door slightly.

"Hello~?" Lena asked before her heart jumped almost jumped to her throat.

Widowmaker 

Or Amílie lacroix, the 'one' assassin who murdered Mondata stopped the 'one' chance of hope for Omnic and humans to finally be at peace with one another, she was about to slam the door in her face before Widow let herself in like a ghost.

"Hello cherie," she purred as she looked amused at their shocked faces. Lucio chocked on nothing and Hana looked intrigued.

"I ain't your Cherie.." Lena mumbled  
"What yah want!?" She spat out she was angry, frustrated and confused why she was here.

"Oh I was just wondering if anyone would accompany me to the mess hall?" She asked as she sat down on a chair with her legs crossed.  
"Are you serou-?"  
"Not me!"'Lucio raised his hand quick  
"Not me" Hana raised her hand lazily,  
"Not..Augh hell," Lena swore as she was dragged by Widowmaker out the room.

"it seems we have a winner." Widow smirked to Lena, "I don't feel like a winner I can tell you that right now.." She complained as she was being dragged by the wrist in an iron grip that didn't seem to fit the lanky sniper.

"Tracer shall return safely I assure you." The sniper said before closing the door leaving Lucio and Hana to an unnatural silence that hung thought the air without the pilot blabbering.

"Rest in peace Lena Oxton born in 2050 and died in 2076." Hana smirked and got a kick in the shin by Lucio.  
"Hana!" He gasped as she chuckled  
"What?~" she smirked "it's the truth though she's in the spiders web now." 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as the star chuckled. "Dude it's to-ta-lly oblivious she said "Tracer will return safely I assure you' she said in an exaggerated French voice. 

"Wait! Hold up you think she's gonna hurt Lena or something?.."  
"No didn't say that...Lets make a bet."  
She smirked at Lucio who quirked a brow...

\---

It was a beautiful night and it would have even be more beautiful for Tracer if she wasn't standing next to Her. Lena just wanted a game night without interruptions.

No, she didn't hate Amílie that was wrong the monster standing next to her walking with a cheshire smirk wasn't even close to the sweet girl

Reaper or Gabriel Reyes. whatever,  
In a show of goodwill betrayed Talon and practically kidnapped Widow-maker but she made no visible sign of being scared or even angry at her betrayal and kidnapping. 

In fact she just seemed to take it all as a joke. It annoyed Lena if it were her she would go and find a way out..  
Perhaps she is? She's under strict watch how could she dig a hole,  
Is she just gaining our trust? Just enough trust to take us out one by one, thought Lena.

Widowmaker chuckle is what brought Lena out of her train of thought.  
"What's so funny?" She sniffed as she wiped her noise with her jacket sleeve, Widowmaker smirked 

"...You" she replied much to Lena's confusion.  
"Wha-"  
"You think I'll kill you when you least expect it no? I could have done it at any time. Maybe while you sleep  
at 02:13 strange hour to rest, but I've met much worse I once killed a man who-" 

She was about to go on a tale about one of her quarries before she was stopped by Lena who's fist was a centimeter away from Widowmaker.  
Lena didn't feel her breathing change.

"Is something wrong Cherie?"  
"You know when I sleep!?"  
"Of course and don't be full of yourself I know when everyone sleeps." Lena scrunched up her nose.  
"Do you stalk us!?"  
"Does it truly matter? I don't plan to murder any single one of you and besides my rifle is locked in places where your Ai doesn't allow me to go until Overwatch sends me on a mission, truly it's similar to Talon in many ways."

"Don't..Don't watch me while I sleep."  
Her cheeks flushed in anger than anything else, she made a mental note to lock her door.

Besides Lena can tell she could easily murder anyone of them without her rifle. She didn't talk to Widow as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. Widowmaker scanned Tracer like a hunter with her yellow eyes  
It made Lena's back tingle, she didn't like the feeling as she walked ahead of widow.

"Come on let's just get to the mess already.." Lena mumbled as Widow matched her pace. The assassin seemed to hear something that Lena couldn't have hoped to hear,  
"Come quickly.."  
"You know I would almost laugh at that!" She grinned slightly which in reply Widow smirked as she dragged Lena by the wrist up stairs and hid behind the small wall upstairs.

They waited for about five minutes before Tracer shot her a look.  
"What were we waiting for again?"  
Speak of the devil..Or angel,  
Angela walked away from something or someone, her arms crossed  
She wiped what were tears forming.

"Angela..I have to-" Lena was interrupted by a shush. "Hey don't you shush me!" She hissed as Widow held her close..A bit too close as she pointed down and Pharah jogged after her. 

They couldn't hope to see Tracer and Widowmaker with how dark it was.

"Observe Tracer...the good doctor had left what I assume was a heated argument with the security chief."  
"What are you-"  
"As you've known for the past two weeks Pharah has been out of commissioned from her injuries,  
Mercy couldn't have believed she would take a literal bullet for her,  
Mercy surely scolded her on that she could have died but Pharah relied something along the lines...  
"You are more important than me'  
Which is why she received a slap."

Slap? She's right if she squinted enough she could see a red hand mark on her cheek. She turned to Widow who she for a split second thought she saw a smile but widow-maker seemed to be observant on the target.

"Sorry.." Mouthed Pharah  
"Dont say sorry!.." It was audible command that even Lena could hear  
"I'm the one who hurt you.." Angela cupped her hand to Pharahs cheek to which she chuckled.  
"Oh this? I deserved it but you didn't hurt me..." 

For the rest of the conversation she they seemed to whisper to one another, It was a beautiful scene..  
Lena couldn't believe how long she watched them talk to each other with the occasional laugh and to what appeared to be flirting 

Pharah slid her hand into Angela's hand. They walked off together after Mercy kissed her. It was hilarious seeing Pharahs eyes almost pop out as Mercy kissed her.

Widowmaker and Tracer watched as they saw them leave their vision.  
Tracer turned to Widowmaker.  
"Why did you-"  
"Boredom " Widowmaker answered as quick as one of her bullets, as she let go of Tracer to which made Lena embarrassed, she actually like how comforting it was.

They walked downstairs to a path were they wouldn't bump into Pharah and Mercy for unwanted questions.  
"So..You knew that was going to happen?" Asked Lena as the assassin gave a nod and a smirk.  
"Impressed?.." She asked  
"A bit yeah..But how did you know what they were saying?..Its like you were reading from a script.."  
"I read lips and besides..All of you are so predictable." She walked with Lena down the steps.

"how so?" Lena asked, she didn't answer for what felt like hours before she turned and looked her dead in the eyes which made Lena fidget in place.

"When I look down the scope and observe targets it's quite easy to know who they are by their body language  
How they decorate their room even.  
You can learn more about them than anybody else..Just by looking down a scope and perhaps you'll know who they are more than anybody else."  
She never broke eye contact with with tracer. "The more I know the target i know who they are and what drives them ...And where they would run."  
Widowmaker said the last part with a sick pleasure as her eyes flared up,  
Like she was remembering one of her targets just now.

"Well...What would you say you know about me then?" Lena asked to what seemed to actually catch Widow off guard.  
"What?" She asked her eyebrow raised, "well come on now, I mean you've tried to shoot like what? A billon times already so..What I'm I like?" She asked realizing now how Widowmaker smirked and her eyes started down at her.

"You know what you are like?" She coos as she walked closer as Lena walked backwards until her back was at the wall; her face was so close  
She could feel her breathing.

"U-uh..yeah?" Lena gulped as Widow held her chin gentle but firm.  
"You are fast...your laugh is loud and obnoxious-"  
"Hey!"  
"-Your grin catches my eye the most,  
no matter what happens you keep that grin up but not for yourself but for others. You care deeply for your teammates they are your friends, no  
They are your family. You would blame yourself or someone hurt your precious family and you hate me."  
Lena's eyes widened now she was caught off guard.  
"Mondatta was your inspiration, you listened to his speeches with such passion that you believed every word  
That he can finally spread peace..That hope quickly burned out as I put a bullet through his head " She watched as the happy go lucky mascot of overwatch fall to tears but still continued.  
"Your angry at me for everything I've stolen from the world. Peace and harmony between Omnics and humans." She smiled remembering Mondatta.

"What's wrong with you!" She cried out as she shoved Widowmaker who looked confused at why she shoved her. "You know!..I..I was actually enjoying myself I was actually thinking hah! I don't even know what I was thinking..." She buried her face in her palm as she was choking up.

"...I'm right aren't I? You despise me."  
Lena stopped and turned at her.  
"No..I don't hate you..."  
"You don't?..."  
That genuinely surprised and confused Widowmaker, she has every right to hate her, why if is she was her she would stop at nothing to put a bullet through her brain.

"I don't hate you Widowmaker; I'm angry sure but..I can't hate you."  
"Why not?" She asked intrigued  
"Because you still have a chance!  
A chance to do good..for overwatch and for the world.."

Widowmaker never thought of her capture as a chance to redeem herself. The idea of it all seem a bit romantic like one of the novels Doctor Zieglier reads when nobody is looking.  
She chuckled 

"My thinks, Cherie it's reassuring to know someone thinks that high of me.. You honor me." The sniper looked down to the floor in ..hesitation? Before she looked up at Lena with her golden eyes that seemed to shine.

She turned around, Widow has a weird way to show emotions she does, thought Lena.  
She didn't say anything as she walked onwards the the mess hall  
It was a while until she spoke again.  
She was acctually happy that Widow might acctually be a good guy now  
She's a valuable assist that's for sure but maybe..they can get Amilie back,  
Thought tracer.

As they walked side by side to the mess hall Lena looked at widow with a stare, A sudden question popped up.  
"Wait..you eat? Like food?"  
Widowmaker quirked a brow  
"...Nevermind..uhh stupid question" Lena looked embarrassed wanting something to talk about to forget what happened mere minutes ago.  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Wait really? I thought you were like-"  
"I can answer whatever you were about to say and I can answer with no"  
"But I didn't even finish" she protested  
"You were about to say something strange."

Lena admits she was going to say something strange.  
Again stupid question and even stupider answer. "So what do you like to eat?" She asked, Widowmaker answered with no hesitation,  
"strawberry cake"  
"Really?" She smiled, "I thought you-"  
"I do not eat flies" she sneered  
"Uhhh..right" she scratched the back of her head wondering how the hell did she read her mind? 

 

\---  
She sat across Widowmaker who was eating strawberry cake in such a robotic manner it was uncomfortable,  
Lena was drinking tea as she noticed Widow stare at her,(still eating the cake in robotic fashion)  
"What?" She asked, "don't like it?"  
Widow looked down at her cake and looked back at Tracer.  
"No, nothing is amiss" she confirmed as she ate more, Tracer stretched  
he arm over her head as she nodded.  
"That's good, didn't think you were the type to like sweets."  
"And what did you think I would eat?"  
Widow asked curiously, Lena smirked  
"Do flies cou-"  
"No."' She sneered,  
"Just joking love!" She giggled, "I thought you liked some fancy French cuisine," The sniper nodded.  
"That is true though I have not eaten  
Confit de canard in ages.." Her face held no sign of whimsical reminisce but the way her eyes just seemed to shine looked longing.  
"Maybe we could get some later? Order it online an-"  
"No, you can't simply order a de canard, cheire!" She sneered  
"Everything's online love! I'm sure Winston knows a site or-"  
"It must be from France or there is no substance it is an imposter and could not hope to match." She crossed her arms as a look of challenge.  
Lena placed her palm on her forehead and let out a deep sigh,  
"Fine if we ever go to France for a mission I can buy you some, that alright with you?"

Widow smirked and nodded,  
"I'll hold you to that Lena," Tracer looked Surprised at Widow using her name for the first time. She smirked  
"You can hold me all you want love! I sure don't mind." She giggled and Widow chuckled which caused Lena to cackle which made Widow snort.  
"Did you just snort?!" Lena laughed  
"That's cute love!" Widow smiled.

The quiet mess all turned into a place of warm laughter. 

\---

Hana heard a knock on the door,  
She and Lucio were still playing without Lena because she didn't actually say they couldn't play without her.

"Allow me.." They heard Widowmaker open the door and Lena chuckled.  
"I had the key the whole time you didn't had to pick the lock!"  
"I will take every opportunity to assist my teammates Cheire, she smirked  
"Yeah whateves.. thanks love." Lena said before widow closed the door.

Lucio stared at Tracer and then gave a glance at Hana before sighing and passing her twenty bucks and her face smirked as she took it greedily.

"OI! You've been playing without me!"  
"Wanna fix that ?" Lucio chimed in as he passed Lena her personal orange controller.

Lena or "Tracer" looked behind her one last time as she smiled excitement brewing as she thought of Widow, she couldn't hold in her childish grin.

Tracer couldn't see or hear D'va's whisper to Lucio.  
"See? She's smitten!"  
"She's smiling at the door! Not at Widowmaker!"  
"Admit it! She called her "Luv' "  
"I don't ship it!"  
They hissed to each other.

"Oi stop whispering to each other and let's get going!" Lena smirked as she sat down on the couch.  
"This time Hana I've bet I can top your high score." She smirked  
"Not in your life time!" She giggled  
"I'm gonna beat both of your scores!"  
Lucio proclaimed as the bursted into laughter to another game night.

\---

Outside the room, Widowmaker leaned on the door. She was intrigued  
by Tracer even more than now,  
Interest became fascination as she walked off.

She felt something..new it was something she never felt before, perhaps Amilie felt it but she never has her palm is sweaty and heart beat was quicker, quicker than she ever felt before.

Is this love? She asked as she felt her cheeks began to sting, She was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you read that garbage!  
> Thank you :D if you liked my fic enough how about leaving a comment? You could even just say Kudos and I'll be fine with that. If you liked this fic more than I expected please feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
> At ship-garbage-pile.tumblr.com  
> Don't really know how to link it properly sorry :c but still i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
